This proposal requests funds to continue work studying the affective and hormonal changes that opiate addicts experience in different phases of treatment. Results from the first two years of the project indicate that: 1) addicts being maintained on methadone experience more anxiety, hostility and depression than non-addicted controls; 2) levels of anxiety in addicts increase significantly with detoxification and these increases are correlated with rises in plasma cortisol levels; 3) testosterone levels are markedly depressed in addicts while on maintenance but do not correlate with changes in hostility; 4) testosterone levels rise after detoxification but do not reach the levels seen in non-addicts, at least by four weeks after detoxification. We are requesting funds for two more years to expand the scope of this work. We feel that further work is indicated to more clearly delineate the affective and hormonal alterations that were observed. We propose to study several additional groups including a) addicts before they are stabilized on a maintenance dose, b) addicts after they have been stabilized on methadone for 2 or more years, c) addicts after they have been drug-free for 2 or more years, d) detoxified addicts who have been given a dexamethasone suppression test and e) normal controls. Further information about the affective and hormonal levels seen on these additional occasions could: 1) provide biologic markers or correlates that can be used to monitor therapy; 2) provide information about the hormonal effects of short and long-term treatment with a relatively high methadone dose; 3) provide more information about the interface between psychiatric disorders and drug dependence and 4) provide information that could sensitize clinicians to the changes that addicts experience in different phases of treatment and thus help them to respond consistently and appropriately to their patient's problems.